James Carter
Detective James Carter is one of the two main characters of the Rush Hour Films who is a detective for the Los Angeles Police Department (LAPD) in Los Angeles and is Chief Inspector Lee's partner and friend. James Carter appears in all three Rush Hour films. Carter is portrayed by Chris Tucker. Character History 'Before the Series' Little is known about Carter before the series besides that his father was a cop who got killed during a routine traffic stop because his partner didn't help him and the victim didn't want a ticket. Its also known that Carter has been in the LAPD for some time and doesn't like working with partners. 'Rush Hour' Carter first appears in the first film, where he's undercover investigating the selling of explosive C4 from bomb maker Clive Cobb. After two cops appear, not realising he's under cover, the operation went wrong for Carter with him accidentally blowing up Clive's car containing the C4. The papers obviously ran a story on the explosion Carter caused which annoyed his boss and made him want to get rid of Carter for a while. When the FBI phoned the LAPD for an officer to be used for the G14 Classified case (A fake title for the "case" of "baby sitting" Chief Inspector Lee), Carter was immediately assigned to which is where he meet Lee for the first time. 'Rush Hour 2' While doing an investigation into a new case of the embassy explosion, Carter almost had a near death experience but luckily he left the police station just in time. When Lee went back to his office, he saw an explosion from his office which he thought that Carter was killed in it. When Lee was mourning Carter, his boss asked him if he's okay and he said that "all he wanted was some mu shu". When Lee was looking for Ricky Tan, he asked a henchman of Ricky Tan where he is, he replied, "I don't know". Lee suddenly heard Carter's voice, and found out that Carter could've survived the explosion. But Carter asks "who died?" Lee then answers that it was him who died. Hu Li is revealed later to have planted the bomb in Lee's office. 'Rush Hour 3' At the beginning of the flim, Carter is no longer a detective but has been demoted to traffic duty. He arrests two women for denting a car, when one of them asks if he can give them a warning, Carter tells him that it depends and asks if they like chinese. He calls Lee and tells him that he's picked up dates for them but Lee reveals that he's going to the world criminal court with Ambassador Solon Han and he immediately declines. Carter points out that he's still mad at him over accidentally shooting Isabella in the neck but Lee tells him that he doesn't want to talk about it. Carter claims that the incident was three years ago when they were in New York and that he should let it go. Lee claims Isabella was his girlfriend. Carter continues to persuade him but Lee hangs up on Carter. When Carter hears on the police radio of Han's assasination attempt he uses the women's car to assist in Lee's pursuit of the assassin. As he arrives in an alley where the assassin reveals himself as Lee's japanesse foster brother Kenji, he ducks his head as Kenji shoots at the car. Carter nearly runs over Lee but he jumps on the car's hood while Kenji manages to escape. When they arrive at the hospital it is revealed that Han survived but is out of surgery and that he will make a full recovery. Soo-Yung arrives at the hospital and makes Lee and Carter to make a promise that they will catch Kenji for her as he will stop at nothing until her father's dead. Trivia *Carter is somehow always blaming Lee for a mishap by saying "It's all your fault" but Lee doesn't seemed to care. *In the TV version of Rush Hour 3 in the Philippines, the part where he took off and tried dress the French women in the club was that the butts of the French women were covered to avoid the viewing of their private parts. *One of Carter's most famous line is when he gets kicked by one of Juntao's men and he says "which one of y'all kicked me?". Category:Character Category:Rush Hour Characters Category:Rush Hour 2 characters Category:Rush Hour 3 Characters